


Mirror Image

by ennui_in_221B



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Big Brother Mycroft, Gen, Insecurity, Light Angst, Sherlock Being Sherlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1250305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ennui_in_221B/pseuds/ennui_in_221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft takes one of his brothers insults to heart and avoids Sherlock. Sherlock is subsequently left alone, and hates it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror Image

        Mycroft had just returned to the office after an unfruitful discussion with his younger brother. He had hoped that now John Watson had moved into 221B, Sherlock might remember how to behave, at least with his own family. Unfortunately, the doctor had not addressed the issue, and probably never would if one took his relationship with Harriet as an example.

   Another conversation had degenerated into snide remarks, and Sherlock had remarked on Mycroft's portliness. Sherlock regularly made it his business to slur his brother, and nearly always used Mycroft's tendency to overeat as a child, in an attempt to injure his elder brother’s pride.

  Usually, any insults that the detective threw at his brother were dismissed, as Sherlock rarely changed his tune. This month however, had been fraught with problems at work. Two prominent politicians had been arrested, one in France and the other in America. This wouldn't have been a problem had the two men not been arrested for fiddling with their finances.

  Mycroft’s department would have played anything else down without the newspapers catching wind of the events. Now Mycroft was supervising his team, and being yelled at by his “boss”. Honestly, the job of primary accountant was meant to be a front. Then all of the other department heads were calling him up for information on how to proceed, and the cherry on the cake was when two members of the royal family... No, there was really no need for _anybody_ to see those images, that poor dog!

   The stress of making sure everything ran as smoothly as possible had meant he overate, when he ate that was. He had become nearly as bad as his brother when it came to “the transport”, the only reason he had even lasted this long was his personal assistant. The woman had taken to sending him home every 48 hours. At first, he had protested, but he had stopped when she had taken a photo of him looking bedraggled, and threatened to send it to his brother.

   He had had to return to his tailor two weeks ago, for his shirt would not button, nor would his suit trousers. He was all too aware that while appearances were not crucial to his job, intimidation was. It was hard to be intimidating if your clothes were splitting at the seams.

   He managed to put the thoughts out of his mind for the rest of the day; it was only after being sent home by Sarah (His P.A had decided that using John’s ex’s name would be amusing.) and catching sight of himself in the full length mirror that was hung in his bedroom, that he was reminded of his siblings cutting remarks.

   He looked at himself, and could hardly remember how he used to be. The studious boy who calmed his overactive brother, the intelligent university student studying mathematics and politics, while networking to get to the top of a hidden political ladder.

   That young man would never return. He was at the top of the political ladder, had his fingers in more pies that he could enumerate and yet, his younger brother could still make him worry over his appearance.

  ‘How absurd.’ He thought, ‘All it takes is a bad day, and I turn into a teenage girl!’ Having decided that he was being ridiculous, Mycroft turned on his heel and walked away.

  During the next week, he avoided all contact with his brother and told his P.A to inform him if a life or death incident occurred, or if Sherlock called him. He immersed himself even further in his work, managing to settle the financial problem by delegating it to one of the other agents, and by having Sarah field his calls. The political situation was more delicate, and had actually required him flying to America for two days. He hated legwork, as his brother often reminded him. On occasion, however, it was necessary.

   Having managed to sort out the main problems in both of his jobs, he resolved to take a ‘week off’. For him a week off meant that he only dealt with influencing his fellow politicians on what to do in their various countries. Dealings with Sherlock were usually a part of this downtime, as he liked to talk with his brother at least once a week. Although for the first time in years, he couldn’t bring himself to even text his brother. 

**Author's Note:**

> I even have another chapter planned. After all, Sherlock is slightly spoilt, I don't think he likes being abandoned by is brother... But would he contact Mycroft directly ?
> 
> XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX
> 
> Reviews are appreciated! (Seriously, I haven't had this beta'd so if you do see any mistakes please let me know.)


End file.
